


Coming Home

by KlavierWrites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, I'm weak to the Hierophant arcana ok?, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, the shukita isn't the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlavierWrites/pseuds/KlavierWrites
Summary: Akira is eighteen years old when he knocks on Sojiro Sakura’s door.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of rushed because I wrote, edited and uploaded it in one sitting (there are probably some errors.) I finished P5 yesterday, and I'm emotional about Sojiro and Akira's relationship. Love me some found families. Slight spoilers for Sojiro's social link (level nine or ten, I think?)

Akira is eighteen years old when he knocks on Sojiro Sakura’s door. He’s already been to Leblanc, but he found the door shut with the closed sign on display, even though it’s only early evening. Sojiro’s never cared much about maintaining regular opening hours, after all.

He’s got a small suitcase and a backup plan if this doesn’t work, but he’s hopeful that Sojiro’s soft side will shine through, and stop him from having to make a second trip across Tokyo to his boyfriend’s apartment. Plus, he knows Futaba will let him sleep on her floor no matter what her guardian says.

He knocks again, and hears a muffled voice through the door. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

A moment later, the door opens, and there stands Sojiro in a dressing gown and house slippers.

“Akira?” he says, his voice full of surprise.

“Hi.”

Sojiro’s eyes dart to the suitcase by his side and then to his bag, where Morgana is doing a poor job of hiding, as always. “We weren’t expecting you.”

“Yeah, well,” says Akira, scratching the back of his head, “I didn’t expect to come. My parents kicked me out.”

“We need a place to stay,” says Morgana, who knows Sojiro can’t understand him but insists on speaking anyway.

“And you bought the cat,” says Sojiro, sighing. “Ok, come on in.”

Akira follows him in with a murmured “pardon the intrusion”, stepping out of his shoes and parking his suitcase by the door. Sojiro beckons him to the kitchen, where the collection of coffee lining the walls, while smaller than behind the counter at Leblanc, still takes Akira by surprise.

He doesn’t offer Akira a drink, just leans back against the counter. Morgana climbs out of his bag and onto the kitchen table. “Should I call Futaba down?” asks Sojiro.

He doesn’t need to reply because a moment later there’s the sound of thundering footsteps on the stairs and Futaba practically throws herself into the room.

“Did I hear– Oh my God, _Akira!_ ”

He turns towards her and she launches into him, throwing her arms around his middle. She’s still so short, she barely makes it up his chest. He pats her head and she squeezes harder, then releases him with a huff. “You didn’t say you were visiting!”

“I didn’t know I was,” he says.

“His ’rents kicked him out,” says Sojiro, “haven’t got the full story yet.”

“He can stay here, right?” asks Futaba immediately, rounding on Sojiro, “Or in Leblanc, like he used to?”

“The attic’s a mess again,” says Sojiro, “But sure he can, if that’s what he wants.”

“It is,” says Akira, “If you’ll have me back.”

“You’re always welcome,” he says, “but wouldn’t you rather stay with that artist boy of yours?”

Akira flushes. “It’s- uh. Maybe a little too early to be moving in with him.”

“Yeah, Dad,” says Futaba, “They only started dating like a week ago.”

It’s been almost six months, since Akira last came up to visit, but he doesn’t bother correcting her. Sojiro seems to accept this answer.

“Well, sit down, both of you,” he says, and they do so obediently, Sojiro taking the seat across the table from them. “I think Akira has quite the story to tell.”

Akira shrugs. “Not really. I told them about Yusuke, they kicked me out. I’m eighteen now, there was nothing stopping them.”  

Morgana, who of course already knows this, still hisses.

Futaba balls her hands into fists. “I _knew_ I didn’t like them.”

“That’s tough, kid,” says Sojiro, “I’m sorry to hear people like that that still exist in the world. Stay as long as you need. Heck, stay forever. I’m sure Futaba doesn’t mind you sleeping on her floor until we can work something out – it’ll be cramped, but we have a spare futon.”

“If it’s alright,” says Akira, looking at the table, “I’d rather stay in Leblanc again. I’ve kind of missed it.”

Sojiro frowns. “The dusty old attic again, really? In that case, Futaba and I will help you clear it out tomorrow.” Futaba groans, but Sojiro shoots her a sharp look. “Do your other friends know where you are?”

“I called Yusuke on my way here, I was kind of freaking out,” admits Akira, thinking of how he’d thrown his stuff into a suitcase and got on the next train to Tokyo, calling his boyfriend in near-tears from the train.

“Well, call him again to let him know you’re alright,” says Sojiro, “I’ll set up the futon in Futaba’s room for tonight.”

“Thank you,” says Akira, trying to express the depth of his gratitude with just those two syllables. If the way Sojiro looks away is any indication, he manages.

“Damn, kid, you know you’re family. It’s nothing.”

“It’ll be great having you about again,” says Futaba, grinning. “You too, Morgana.”

“Obviously,” says Morgana, flicking his tail.

Sojiro leaves the kitchen and Futaba follows, scooping Morgana up and winking at Akira. “For privacy,” she says.

When they’re gone, Akira fishes his phone out from the bottom of his bag. Two missed calls from Yusuke. He taps to return one.

“Akira?” says Yusuke, picking up on the second ring, “Where are you?”

“Sojiro’s,” says Akira, “He’s taking me in again.”

Yusuke exhales noisily, the sound making the speakers crackle. “That’s good. I had no doubt that he would. That man is like a father to you.”

“Yeah,” says Akira. He’d been so worried that Sojiro would turn him away, but he’d offered him his old home back without hesitation. And he’d called him family, something he hadn’t done since that time at Wakaba’s grave. “Yeah, he kind of is.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Sojiro adopts Akira and Futaba gets a brother which she is thrilled about and Yusuke as a brother-in-law which she is less thrilled about.
> 
> Ok, I'm done.


End file.
